Gushkin-banda: Demogorge
Overview The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. With the essence of the imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. This is an advanced jutsu invented by Gaoh that creates an astral-projected form of the user while using the natural energy of the astral plane. In essences, this technique projects Gaoh's spiritual consciousness outside of his physical body. To perform this technique, a series of hand-signs must be formed. However, more important then this, the user must remain stable with their body, remaining motionless after performing this technique and must have absolutely no distractions. To move is to cancel this technique immediately, causing the projection to vanish where it once stood. The projection itself can take on many shades, but most commonly the projection appears as nothing other then a shadow form of Gaoh, having a completely black body, and yet still being translucent, and so one can see through it or cause it to appear as a light effigy, with a constant flow of colored light particles floating around it in a halo fashion. The only part of the projection that does not take on this aspect are the eyes, which still look as though they were within a physical body. This projection not only allows for Gaoh to communicate across great distances, but also allows for him to transmit the metaphysical aspects of his being, as it is not physical, and cannot physically interact with the world around it. This allows him to transport into a new physical, or allow any person he comes into contact with to transport themselves as well akin to the . With this method, Gaoh, would only to tap the opponent and to insert his ethereal chakra and the opponent must willingly accept it, subconsciously. For the partner of this technique, it lasts only ten minutes approximately. What is meant by this contribution is that his chakra could be given to a cause, such as a sealing technique that requires multiple shinobi in order to perform. However, this extent of chakra contribution is purely supplementary, as it would be impossible for this projection to manipulate the area it is within. Asu is also able to use this technique as well. Except as Asu projects himself as a shadowy smoke like effigy. However when Asu is using the technique, he is able to physically interact with his surroundings. But as a consequence for being able to physically interact with the world around him, Asu has a far shorter range than Gaoh only being able to project his form within his own village and to the members of his Sargon organization. This effigy state is capable of using the Strallilium of Divine Genesis technique and as well as other Gushkin-banda techniques. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques